The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As vehicle safety technology, there is a collision avoidance assistance system for recognizing an object approaching a vehicle using a radar, a camera, etc., determining a risk of collision with the object, and informing a driver of the vehicle of the risk of collision or braking the vehicle to stop.
Such a conventional collision avoidance assistance system determines the risk of collision using only the type of the forward object and the distance data with respect to the forward object, and calculates the collision warning time. We have discovered that the conventional collision avoidance assistance system provides the collision warning at a certain warning time without considering whether the driver recognizes the forward object, and thus the driver can feel uncomfortable because the warning is provided at the warning time calculated without counting on the driver's recognition of the forward object.
For this reason, we have discovered that informing the driver of the risk of the collision at a desired time by adjusting the collision warning time in consideration of the driver's recognition of the forward object improves driver's comfort and provides more comfortable driving environment.